


When You Hurt His Posessions

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: Supernatural Reader Inserts (Stories and Drabbles) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Semi-Heated Moment, Semi-Kidnapping, Soulless Sam Winchester, i still suck at tags, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Balthazar have been dating for a while, but what happens when two hunters, specifically the Winchesters, break into your house in order to get information out of you on your angel boyfriend? </p>
<p>Based on the request: Hey, can I request? Can I have a Balthazar x Reader where reader is Balthazar’s mate and the Winchesters are targeting her to get Balthazar, then Balthazar gets into angry angel mode? Please? (From Quotev)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Hurt His Posessions

**Author's Note:**

> This was semi-difficult to write because I have never actually written a Balthazar/Reader insert before, so it was new to me. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

You smiled as Balthazar placed a wet kiss on your cheek, distracting you from the book that sat in your lap. His arms where wrapped gently around your waist and your entire back was pressed up against his chest. Balthazar pressed his nose into your hair and inhaled your scent.

“You smell so sweet, mon amour.” He growled in his deep voice.

Your cheeks turned pink as you hummed and leaned back against your boyfriend, laying your head on his shoulder, taking your eyes off of the book that you had been reading. Balthazar left open mouth kisses along your neck and jawline. A groan escaped your throat as you leaned to the side, turning so that your neck was completely exposed to the angel. He placed his kisses against the middle of your neck as you reached your hand up to fist Balthazar’s short, blonde hair in your left hand.

Before the moment could get any more heated, your phone went off, the calm ringtone filling your ears. You sighed and went to grab it in your pocket. Balthazar grabbed your wrist and kissed the inside of it before returning to your neck, leaving love bites in his path.

“Ignore it,” He stated.

“Balty, I can’t.” You groaned as you shook your wrist free. “Please Balty.” You begged.

Balthazar growled, but pulled back so you could dig into your pocket. You pulled out your phone and checked the caller I.D. It was your friend, (F/N). You sighed lightly before standing up from your position on the couch and pressing the ‘accept’ button. You placed the phone up against your ear.

“Hey (F/N),” You said with a smile.

Balthazar groaned and rolled his eyes. You rolled your eyes as well before turning your back on the angel. You knew the only way that (F/N) would call is when she wanted something because she would usually text you, which you would have been able to ignore.

“Hi (Y/N).” Your friend said. “How are you?”

You nodded slightly as you spoke. “I’m good, how are you?”  
  
Balthazar slouched, rested his left elbow on the arm of the couch, and placed his chin in the palm of his hand. He just stared into the back of your head as you talked.

“Good, good.” There was an awkward silence for half a minute between you two. “Listen,” (F/N) began. “The family and I are going out of town for about a week or so and I was wondering if you can watch Scout for us?”

“Your dog?” You asked with a cocked brow.

“Yeah, the German Shepherd.”

“Right, right.”

“So,” (F/N) said. “Can you watch him?”

You bit your lip before glancing back at Balthazar for a split second before letting out a light sigh.

“Alright (F/N),” You said. “I’ll watch Scout.”

“Thank you so much!” (F/N) exclaimed. “Do you know how much money you just saved us on putting him in a kennel?” You tell by her tone that there was a smile present on her lips.

“I better have.” You said under your breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.” You sighed, stood up straight, and placed your free hand against your hip. “When do I need to come get him?”

“Oh, we’ll drop him off on the way out of town.” She said.

“Well, I might as well come over. I don’t want you to go out of your way to come to my house.”

“Alright,” She said.

“Alright then,” You said. “I’ll see you in ten minutes.”

“Okay, see you then.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

With that, you hung up the phone, and finally let out a heavy sigh as you placed your phone back into your right pocket. You turned to Balthazar.   
  
“You’re going to (F/N)’s house.” Balthazar stated flatly, obviously not pleased with your decision.

“And you were eavesdropping on my conversation.” You said before walking out of the living room area and grabbing your coat off the coat rack.

“Why can’t she just bring the dog here?” Balthazar groaned as he followed you.

“Because it’ll be a waste of time.”

“But she was the one that interrupted out little….reading session.” He said with a smirk on his face as he leaned down and kissed your neck.

“Yeah, well this little ‘session’ is over.” You said with a small smile.

Balthazar groaned as he stared into your eyes. “Why couldn’t you have let her bring the dog here? We could have finished by now.” He closed his eyes and kissed your jawline.

You rolled your eyes and pushed the angel away. You giggled. “If you’re saying that you would’ve been able to finish in less than ten minutes, then I’m disappointed.”

Balthazar rolled his eyes at you. “Of course not mon amour,” He said with a smirk. “I’m saying that (F/N) would have had to wait in the car for a while.”

It was your turn to roll your eyes as you pulled your coat over your shoulders and zipped it up in the front.

“You want to come?” You asked as you opened up the front door just a crack, letting in the cool midmorning air.

The French angel shook his head. “No.” He said. “I think I best be going. Lot of work to do with Raphael around.”

You gave a small, sad smile. “Alright,” You walked over to Balthazar. You pecked his lips and he responded. “I love you.”

“I love you too (Y/N).” Balthazar whispered softly.

You turned back to the front door. “See you later?” You asked, turning back to Balthazar.

“You know it love.” Balthazar winked at you before he disappeared.

You let out a heavy sigh before leaving your house, making sure you locked the front door behind you. After that, you climbed into your car and drove off to your friend’s house.

* * *

  
You arrived at (F/N)’s house no more than ten minutes after you left your own home. The doors to her van were opened as well as her front door. Suitcases were stacked in the back of the car, but the family was nowhere to be found. You bit your lip before making your way up to the front of the house. It was when you got closer when you could finally hear the distant chatter coming from (F/N) and Jeff, her husband.

Once you got to the threshold of the house, you placed your middle finger and thumb into your mouth, and whistled. You heard the sharp, high pitched whistle echo off the walls and the entire house fell silent. It wasn’t long before you heard many sets of footsteps coming your direction. From the kitchen area, came three children and a dog.

Annabelle, (F/N)’s oldest child, had her same (F/N) hair and the dark blue eyes to match Jeff’s. You always thought of Annabelle as being the youngest in the family, mentally that is, even for her ‘old’ age of 10. She would always walk up to you, ask if she could braid your hair and if you wanted to play dolls with her. Richard, (F/N)’s middle child, on the other hand was very serious and mature for his young age of seven. He would always take each and every situation seriously and mostly talk to you about his ‘lessons in school’, as he puts it. Then there was Lucia, the youngest of the three children, was, secretly, your favorite out of all the kids. She was so innocent in your eyes and she always tried her best to do as her parents say, at least when you were around. Scout followed behind the children, tongue hanging out.

“Aunt (Y/N)!” The three children shouted as they ran up to your and wrapped their arms around you.

You stumbled backwards and almost fell over. You laughed and looked down at the children, trying to wrap your arms around each of them, but failing miserably. “Hey guys.” You said.

The three kids released you so you could breath. It wasn’t long before (F/N) and Jeff appeared from the kitchen as well. (F/N) smiled once she saw you and your smile widened when you saw her. You both met each other halfway and gave each other a hug.

“Thanks for doing this (Y/N),” (F/N) said as the hug ended.

You shook your head. “No problem (F/N). Scout’s usually well-behaved around me.”

“Yeah,” (F/N) nodded. “And so are the kids.”

You gaped. “Are you saying that the kid don’t behave when I’m not around?” You placed your hands on your hips and looked at the children.

All of them giggled and closed their eyes before rubbing the back of their necks. You giggled as well and shook your head before turning back to your friend. (F/N) had already grabbed the leash from the nearby coat rack and hooked it onto Scout’s leash. She then handed you the leash. You accepted it and wrapped it around your hand.

“Do you guys need any more help getting stuff in the car?” You asked.

“No, we basically got everything.” Jeff intervened, placing his masculine hands on his waist.

You nodded. “Alright,” You said.

“Come on guys, let’s get in the car.” (F/N) said as she turned to her three children.

All of the kids expressed great joy as they ran out to the white minivan, getting into the back seats. (F/N) and Jeff followed suit and you followed right behind them, Scout walking by your side. The three kids had piled into the van before you knew it. Jeff had given you a small hug and got into the driver’s side of the van while you waited on the passenger’s side of the car with (F/N).

You inhaled sharply as a smile formed on your lips. “Well, I hope you guys have a wonderful trip.” You comment.

“We hope so too.” (F/N) said with a small sigh. “I don’t want what happened in Omaha happen again.”

You winced slightly at the memory, but pushed it right aside. It was too painful to remember anyway.

“Hey, do you promise me that you’ll text me when you arrive?”

“Yeah,” (F/N) said rapidly. “Well, hey, we have to hurry, we have about two hours before we have to make that plane.” (F/N) climbed into the passenger’s seat and closed the door, making sure the window was rolled down so the two of you could share your goodbyes.

You smirked and leaned to the side to get a better look at Jeff. “Why not let (F/N) drive Jeff? You’ll get there in twenty minutes.”

“I’ll get there.” Jeff said with a smile before waving at you.

You laughed and waved back. “Alright,” You said. “I’ll talk to you guys later.”

“Bye Aunt (Y/N)!” The kids shouted and waved at you from the back of the car.

(F/N) chuckled and waved slightly. “Bye (Y/N). I promise I’ll text you when we land.”

You nodded in return. “Alright girl. Bye.”

You watched as the minivan slowly backed out of the driveway. Everyone waved at you until the car was out of sight. You laughed lightly before looking down at Scout. He glanced up and looked at you. You smirked slightly.

“You wanna get out of here?”

Scout cocked his head to the side, which caused you to giggle. With that, you had Scout hop in the front seat of your car and you got in the driver’s seat. You turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. When you hit the main road, you turned to Scout, who had his head out the window with his tongue sticking out.

“You hungry buddy?” You asked.

Scout poked his head back into the car and stared at you, tongue back in his mouth where it belonged. You smiled.

“I guess that’s a yes then. How about some fast-food because it’s quick, easy, and I’m way too lazy to make anything?” You talked to the canine.

Scout yipped in agreement. You smiled and the thought of food made your stomach growl. You licked your lips at the thought before making your way to your first choice fast-food joint. 

* * *

After you have gotten your, and Scout’s, food, you pulled into your driveway. It was going to be a lazy night, you had decided. Well, unless Balthazar had decided to drop by. Which, in that case, would make your lazy night a whole lot more interesting.

You had gotten out of your car, bag of food in your hand, and made your way over to the passenger’s side of the car. You opened the door and grabbed Scout’s leash. Scout jumped out of the car and almost made a break for your front door, he knew where he was at, but you gave a gentle tug on the leash to make sure he understood that you didn’t want to be dragged up to your house by a fifty pound German Shepherd.

Scout looked back at you knowingly and watched as you closed the door to the car. You then slowly made your way up to your house. Once you reached the front door, you tucked the paper bag of food between your body and your arm as you reached into your pocket to grab your keys so that you cold unlock the front door.

Once you fished out your keys, you pressed one hand to the doorknob. Without more pressure than needed, the door swung open slightly, causing you to freeze, your blood running cold in your veins. Didn’t you close and lock the door?

Someone was in your house.

You swallowed as you looked around at your surroundings. Everything was peaceful, just like the way it was when you had left no less than an hour ago. A low growl erupted from Scout’s chest as he arched his back and faced the door. You looked down at the dog, your eyes wide. You then looked up at the door.

Without any warning, the door opened abruptly and, in one swift motion, you were pulled into the house by a long, masculine arm, causing the bag of food to drop on the ground. The front door was slammed shut, locking the barking Scout outside. You attempted to scream, but the hand that covered your mouth prevented your from doing so. However, you did attempt to kick at your attacker, but failed miserably.

“Hey, hey!” A deep, throaty voice nearly shouted. “Calm down, we’re not gonna hurt you.”

You stopped kicking, eyes wide with fear. We? That was when a large male came out from behind you. He had shaggy brown hair and an angry look on his face. You felt like crying. You were already choking up as his brown orbs met your (E/C) ones. The large man swallowed. You could see the movement of his Adam’s apple as he performed the action.

“Where’s Balthazar?” His voice was even deeper than the other male’s, which you didn’t think was even humanly possible.

If your eyes could get wider, they did, especially at the mention of your boyfriend’s name. Why did they want Balthazar? Almost immediately, you shook your head, keeping eye contact with the man in front of you. He growled.

“I said,” He began as he pulled out a silver knife from his pocket. “Where’s Balthazar!?” He yelled.

You began kicking again and shouting underneath the other man’s hand. The man pulled you away from the one holding the knife.

“Sam,” The man behind you warned in a low tone.

“Well, what do you want me to do Dean!? Be gentle?”  

“Just put the damn knife away!” Dean yelled.

You were shaking at that moment from fear.

_Balthazar_ , you prayed, _please Balthazar! Help me!_

It didn’t take long for the sound of flapping wings to fill your ears. Then the man that held you was gone, his body thrown away from you like he was nothing but air. The quick action caused you to fall to your floor. You looked up at the men who had captured you. The one that had you in a grip was shorter than the one that faced you before. His hair was slightly spiky and a dirty blonde color.

In a split second, Balthazar helped you off the ground and was cradling you as he stared intently at the men. “What is the meaning of this!?” He semi-shouted.

“You weren’t answering our prayers or our summons.” Sam said with a smirk on his face.

“So you go after my girlfriend? Have you no soul?” Balthazar said before looking towards Sam. “Well, we all know the situation with you Sam.”

Sam’s smirk only grew before he looked at you. Your face became heated as your heart raced. You buried your face in Balthazar’s side.

“Balthazar,” Dean said, stepping forward. “We need…”

“I don’t care about what you need.” Balthazar said, wrapping his arms around you protectively. “You went about talking to me the wrong way, and for that, you are not forgiven.” Dean glanced at Sam. “Now, if I were you two, I would get out of here before I gouge your eyes out!” He shouted.

Dean glanced at Balthazar before looking back at Sam. With a huff, Dean turned and walked towards the front door of your house, Sam following with an angry sigh. It was then that you realized that Scout was still outside. If he was even still in your yard, there was no doubt that he would try and rip the men to shreds. He was protective like that. But there was no sounds coming from the front of the house other than the sound of your front door slamming behind Sam and Dean.

Your heart rate was slowing as you lifted your head up from Balthazar’s chest and caught sight of his beautiful eyes. He had a worried expression plastered on his face. Without another word, he pressed a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Are you alright mon amour?” He asked. “They didn’t hurt you, did they?”

You shook your head. “No, just…just scared me, that’s all.” You replied with a steady breath.

Balthazar let out a sigh of relief before he gave you a hug once more. It was then that you heard the sound of deep barking coming from the back of your house. The two of you let each other go and both of you walked to the back of the house. Once you opened the back door, you saw Scout sitting there, head tilted to the side. He was whining a little. A small smile appeared on your face as you bent down.

You allowed Scout to lick your face to make sure that you were alright. Of course you were, at least, now that Balthazar was there. After a while, you stood up and let Scout into the house, closing the door behind him. You turned back towards Balthazar.

“Thank you, for saving me.”

“No need to thank me (Y/N).” Balthazar said before he wrapped his arm around your waist. “I’ll do anything for you. I love you (Y/N).”

A warm smile appeared on your face. “I love you too Balthazar.” You then looked up at him, your smile fading slightly. “C-Can you stay the night with me tonight?”

“Of course dear,” He said, pressing a passionate kiss onto your lips.

Scout’s barking interrupted the moment. You glanced down at the dog before you remembered the food that you had bought before the whole incident with the two men. What were their names again? You had already forgotten.

“You must be hungry.” You told Scout. “I wonder if that fast-food is still any good.”

“Nonsense.” Balthazar said. “I’ll cook for you.”

“And Scout?”

“The dog can have the fast-food.” Balthazar said flatly. “But you are going to have a gourmet feast.”

“You’re too kind to me.”

“I can never be too kind to you.” He rubbed his nose against yours.

You giggled and kissed him fully on the lips. “I love you Balty.”

“And I love you (Y/N).”


End file.
